The field of the invention is DC power systems. Of special interest are auxiliary compact multifunction DC power systems for use in starting automobile and truck engines, boat engines, tractor engines, industrial engines, generators and other applications where high current auxiliary DC power is required for short durations to augment the standard starting battery.
There is a problem that frequently occurs with (engine) starting batteries on vehicles, boats, and other applications when headlights are left on, or other power consumption devices are left operating such that the original (primary) starting battery becomes depleted and is unable to start the engine. This problem can be even more serious in adverse weather such as cold and wintery conditions, or stormy weather, or if the condition of the primary starting battery is already marginal do to age, improper charging, or other malfunction. Additional concerns occur if there is an emergency situation for which it is critical to start the engine, such as for starting the emergency generator for a hospital, or starting emergency vehicles.
Numerous auxiliary DC power sources are available for starting engines of trucks, automobiles, boats and other applications like generators and industrial and farm machinery. These applications generally involve either the installation of a second battery usually similar in size and weight to the primary battery, and a switch to select either battery (or both), or the use of an external source like a portable starting pack with cables to connect to a battery or long xe2x80x9cjumper cablesxe2x80x9d for delivering power drawn from another vehicle, or external battery. The either or both vehicles can occur if the polarity is accidentally reversed in connecting the cables, or if a spark ignites gas fumes from the engine or hydrogen from the batteries. In addition, when using jumper cables, the second vehicle""s battery must be positioned within the length of the jumper cables, which is often a problem if the disabled vehicle is tightly parked or otherwise difficult to access. Another problem that is sometimes encountered with xe2x80x9cjump startingxe2x80x9d certain engines like those in airplanes, is that the (external) auxiliary electrical contacts for receiving power on some applications may require specialized connectors, making it difficult to utilize general purpose battery packs and xe2x80x9cjumper cablesxe2x80x9d as an external power source. Also, some users including many elderly people and some women, are reluctant to use devices requiring the user to make dangerous electrical connections, particularly at night.
In some cases the user may have an external battery pack in his vehicle or boat but discover that, when he/she needs it to start their engine, the battery in the portable pack is not fully charged or has run down to the point where there is insufficient energy remaining to start the target engine. Also, in many cases where the starting battery is run down and unable to start the vehicle""s engine, the driver may not have ready access to a portable power pack (or jumper cables and a second vehicle from which to connect the jumper cables, if available).
Additional problems exist where relatively long cables (i.e. cables greater than 5 feet in length) are used. For example, long cables can cause significant resistive energy losses due to the high current being transmitted, resulting in lower voltages at the engine starter, and adversely affecting starting performance. Long cables also tend to be heavy and cumbersome. Still further, long cables tend to have a relatively short lifespan due to exposure, frequent twisting, and or other stresses arising from use and storage. Thus there is a continuing need to develop simpler and more reliable devices for instantly providing auxiliary (reserve) DC power for starting automobiles, boats, trucks, tractors, generators and other engines, without the user needing to locate the battery, identify the battery terminal polarity, and properly connect the appropriate cables or portable starting unit.
The present invention provides light weight, self-contained, battery powered, auxiliary multifunction starting devices that can be located on board the vehicle, directly wired-in and continually charged for use in applications requiring high DC power levels for short durations; and methods of using same on, or remote from, the installed vehicle, boat, or other device. This same auxiliary starting device can be easily and quickly removed from the initial installation to be recharged externally or used to start another engine with a simple mating cable assembly.
Preferred devices have a battery, a solenoid or other switching device to connect the battery into the vehicle electrical system for use, and a charging/control circuit that keeps the auxiliary battery charged, and (optionally) limits the device output to safe voltage levels so the auxiliary battery is not damaged from over-discharge, a connector terminal for making/breaking connections when device is inserted or removed from installed bracket and harness, a containment device and mounting bracket, and a special connector terminal and wiring assembly for installation on various vehicles/engines. The connector terminal assembly preferably has 2 or more contacts, sized and dimensioned to electrically contact (mate) with selected mating connector harness which is (pre)connected to the engines standard battery or the electric starter power input terminals. Device may also be easily removed from vehicle for use in starting another engine or for recharging from another source, including a separate AC powered charger. Commercial devices may advantageously include one or more batteries in a small carrying case, and have the appropriate capacity, voltage and connectors for starting a specific type of engine. For example, an especially preferred device has capability and connectors suitable for starting a 12 V gasoline or diesel powered engine. Such devices may advantageously have an overall size of less than 120 cubic inches, and may weigh less than 12 pounds.
Contemplated methods include the steps of: providing a self-contained auxiliary battery starting system containing a battery (or bank of batteries); initially connecting the special cable harness and mounting bracket into the selected vehicle, and mounting and charging the auxiliary battery either automatically (from the alternator) whenever the engine to which the device is attached is operated, or externally from a separate battery charger. To draw starting power from the device, the user pushes the control button on the device so that it electrically connects the auxiliary battery to the primary battery or starter input terminal providing power to an electric starter or directly to the original battery; starting the engine in the normal manner; whereupon the device automatically reverts to standby mode, where it will automatically be recharged from the alternator on the engine, and disconnected (electrically isolated by the solenoid) from any vehicle power drain so it will not be discharged or xe2x80x9crun downxe2x80x9d if lights or other power consuming devices are left on while the engine is off.